Bridal Style
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Winry asks Ed a random question one afternoon. "What does Bridal Style" mean? His answer? EdWin fluuufff! Enjoy!


**Yay more FMA!! This was originally going to be Bleach but there's plenty more for that :3 Enjoy the EdWin fluff!! I edited some of the mistakes so if you see any more, esp. grammer please let me know so I can fix em! thanks!**

**Disclaimer: You're gonna make me say it again? Fine. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

* * *

Bridal Style

"My God woman could you go any _slower_?" Edward Elric grumbled.

He and Winry Rockbell were just outside Resembool, visiting a small town. Well, not actually 'visiting', rather, Winry had dragged him here to make him buy/carry stuff if she wanted anything.

_That _is what they were doing.

Winry was taking her leisurely damn time, most likely to purposely annoy the Hell out of the FullMetal Alchemist. It was about 2pm and the sun was sinking ever so slightly to the West. The trees were ridding themselves of their burdens and shedding their leaves in a kaleidoscope of colors. Despite the cool breeze, Winry seemed fine in her short black skirt, and Ed was glad he had hounded her to wear her small black jacket now too.

"Hold _on_, Mr. Grumpypants!" Winry huffed. "I'm not done looking yet!"

"For God's sake, you've been looking for a damn good 5 hours!" he flashed back. "And," he added. "You haven't even bought a damn thing!"

"Come on, it's gorgeous out here!" she pointed out. "And besides, would you really _want _me to buy something?" Ed opened his mouth to reply, but slammed it shut again. "And nothing here interests me anyway." Winry finished.

"Then why can't we just go home?" Ed snapped.

"Fine, fine." Winry caved, and Ed was somewhat surprised that the battle was so easily won. She was bored of this town anyway.

So with a wallet shockingly no less heavy than what he had left with, Ed began their walk back home. He stepped off the small sidewalk and onto a huge grassy field that stretched all the way back to Resembool. It had taken at least 20 minutes to get to the town from Winry's house on foot. The dead leaves littered the entire stretch of perpetual grass like a colorful, Autumn carpet. The green grass was practically impossible to see, only small tufts poking up here and there.

Winry gazed up at the blue sky, a slightly lighter shade than her azure eyes. The clouds, rimmed with gold were so beautiful, floating across the sky like big, lazy lily pads on a wide pond. Winry was lost in the gorgeous scenery, her eyes affixed on it as if she were spellbound. Ed rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

As the two teens walked on together, the sun hit a perfect angle through the trees in the distance, slicing through the leaves and turning everything gold. Winry could not keep the smile off of her gaze as she kept her eyes on the sky. Ed could not help thinking that she was going to trip and fall flat on her face.

As if on cue, Winry unconsciously stepped forward and stumbled. The ground vanished from underneath her right foot as she stepped into a large hole that had been covered in leaves. With a little yelp, her foot twisted painfully to the side and she fell.

"Winry, you klutz." Ed stopped and turned back to her. There were tears in the corners of her eyes and Ed lost the joking smirk automatically, stiffening with worry. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. He knelt down next to her and took her hand.

"Ow." the girl whimpered, trying to blink the tears away. "Yeah." she finally managed to answer. "I think I'm fine." she gave him a fake smile; the pain was actually unbearably searing.

"Do you think you can stand?"

"…Yeah…" she sniffed.

He pulled her up and she leaned all her weight on her left foot, her right dangling limply in midair. Ed put his arm across her shoulders and steadied her as she tried to put her foot down. She winced but tried to hide it, but although Ed was completely clueless when it came to anything but alchemy, he was no idiot. He saw the way she flinched and held in a painful breath.

Ed took one step forward to try and lead her, but the second she stepped up, her ankle gave and buckled underneath her. She fell forward again, but this time Ed was there to catch her. "Ow." Winry cried out again.

"Okay this isn't going to work." the blonde boy decided, coming to a halt. "Here, kneel down." he instructed, lowering the two of them to the green grass. "Now get on." he ordered.

Winry blushed past the tears at the though of being given a piggyback ride.

"But Ed I'm-"

"You're _not _heavy. Just get on."

"But-" she attempted another protest, but Ed had already planned his response.

"What, are you saying that you don't think I can carry you? Do you think I'm too _short_?"

"No, no of course not! But-" she trailed off. Ed had won.

"Come on Win." he urged. Winry's heartbeat sped up as she heard him call her by her pet name that only he could use.

Reluctantly, Winry attempted to climb onto his back without moving or putting weight on her right foot. It was a difficult process, but in the end, somehow, they did it. Ed hoisted her up as she locked her arms around his neck. He was careful to not put too much pressure on her injured ankle with his automail arm.

He began to walk at a slow pace, trying to make each movement as light and as smooth as possible. Winry was tense for a moment, but as Ed's pace became steadier, she relaxed. She rested her chin on his shoulder, her head turned slightly away from him. He felt her heartbeat slow down, and for a few moments he thought she had fallen asleep before she lifted her head.

"Ed?"

"What is it?" he tried to keep the concern out of his voice and just sound casual.

"Umm, this is a really random question…" she trailed off, unsure if she should even ask it at all.

"Okay." Ed insisted.

"…I mean…this is a _really _random question…"

"For God's sake, just spit it out woman!" Ed mumbled. "You can't just go saying you have a question and then getting me all worked up over it and then say 'never mind'." he hated when people did that. Winry chuckled slightly at the truth of his words before finally giving in.

"U-Um…why do you think they call it bridal style?"

Ed stopped dead. _What the Hell goes through this girl's mind? _He was expected something like 'Why _is _the grass green?' or something more along those lines. But this had definitely caught him off guard for sure.

He began walking again as he tried to come up with an answer that they would both understand, for not even he, The FullMetal Alchemist, had ever thought of that question before. "Well…" Winry continued. "Actually I don't understand why these are called piggyback rides either." she added as Ed raked his mind for an answer.

There was a moment of silence.

"Actually," he began. "I'm not too sure why they're called piggyback rides either." he admitted. "But…well as for bridal style…I guess…" he cut off. After a few moments of rushed thinking, he heard Winry snicker.

"Heh. Even Mr. FullMetal doesn't know." she murmured.

"Hey! Do you want me to drop you? _Again_?"

"Oh come on Ed, you wouldn't do that to an injured woman now would you?"

"You're hardly a woman." he commented gruffly. Then, with a smirk, he loosened his grip on her and almost let her fall. She gasped and tightened her grip around his neck before he steadied her again, laughing. "You actually thought I'd do it!" he chortled.

"You are such a _child_!" she yelled into his ear. Ed shook his head and smacked her in the face with his braid.

"Ow! Edward!" she yelped. For revenge she knocked her forehead into the back of his golden head.

"Ouch! See, now who's the child? You're the one who started it anyway." he retorted with a laugh. Winry resisted the urge to wound him in some other way.

Once the two blondes had both finally calmed down, Ed continued to walk at a leisurely pace across the grass, turned golden by the sun. They let silence take over for a while and Winry rested her cheek on his shoulder, facing the horizon. Her azure eyes fluttered closed and she took a short nap. Ed was aware of her shallow breathing and made sure to walk extra smoothly as not to wake her. But before long, she was blinking awake again; now, she could just barely see her house in the distance.

"Hey, Ed?" she nudged him.

"Hm?"

"You never gave me my answer." she reminded him.

"…Oh, right." he cursed inwardly, at not having prepared an answer. But then, some piece of his mind was blessed with a little thing called common sense. "Well, I guess it's called that because…it's the way a man carries his bride." he made sure his voice didn't stutter.

Winry blushed and made sure her face was well hidden.

"Really…?" she thought for a moment of all the wedding scenes she had seen in pictures and recalled once when she had caught a glimpse of a real one. She realized that he was right, and that more often that not, the groom was holding his bride in that manner. "The way a man carries his bride…" she thought aloud.

Then, Winry glanced up to see that they were still a ways from her house.

Hiding her blush she turned her head and whispered something into his ear.

And Ed could not believe that he obliged to her when she asked.

"Hey Ed…? For the rest of the way… could you carry me Bridal Style?"

* * *

**A/N: Just a cute little idea that popped into my head one day. I personally liked the ending :3**

**Please review!!**


End file.
